


How Is It You Have Come to Arrive Here

by oldestcharm



Category: Crime in Sports
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: The door is kicked in and here comes the Mexican Pimp, guns blazing. He is looking for a girl and he has suspicions about the man in the shop.
Kudos: 1





	How Is It You Have Come to Arrive Here

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk off my ass when I wrote this, but... seriously. Listen to Crime in Sports podcast. It's hilarious.

The door is kicked in and here comes the Mexican Pimp, guns blazing. He is looking for a girl and he has suspicions about the man in the shop.

It's the shawarma shop and it smells fantastic. The Mexican Pimp has a hard time not just shoving aside his gripes and breaking out the tequila one of his goons has hidden in his jetted pockets. He is a large man with a custom made suit. Say what you want about the business, but the Mexican Pimp pays his underlings well and it shows in their loyalty.

"The girl with cocaine," he says to the man who has emerged from the back room due to all the noise, "where is she?"

The Shawarma Man looks upset. Whether it is the mention of cocaine or the betrayal of trust, the Mexican Pimp cannot know.

"How do I know? She say she have money, then she no give to us. Ah, ah? What is that about?" The Shawarma Man's working himself up to a fit now. The rent is not paid and it's been a heavy blow for the business. After all, he needs to make shawarma.

The Mexican Pimp shrugs and lowers his gun. He's been asking the same question for years now. It's a part of the business as much as it is a simple fact of life.

The Shawarma Man changes his tune. "You want shawarma? I make for you."

The Mexican Pimp considers it. Perhaps he can have a shot of tequila after all and what's more, he's got good company.

"Ah, but she is bad for business. I make shawarma and then," he raises his hands and gestures at the room, "no shawarma left."

It's a very emotional speech and the Mexican Pimp almost feels bad for him. He gestures at one of his goons for the tequila and pours a glass both for himself and the Shawarma Man. They sit down and then after a heavy sigh he says: "How is it you have come to arrive here?"

His question clearly has some punch to it, because the Shawarma Man pipes up. "Yes! Yes, that is what I say! Why you here? And then I come to find out — cocaine. Ohh, I've had a problem too, but she no give to us."

It is, once again, unclear whether he means the cocaine or the money. The Mexican Pimp doesn't respond. He's never had a problem with cocaine. It works for him recreationally, but he is more concerned about the money, a fact which the Shawarma Man picks up on. The man leans closer and there is a sly look on his face.

"My daughter. She good for business."

The Mexican Pimp blinks. Is the Shawarma Man suggesting—

"I say we make deal," the Shawarma Man says, tapping his knuckles on the table meaningfully. "I give you my daughter, take thirty percent and make shawarma. How about that, eh? A win for me, a win for you. Maybe throw in some cocaine— No. No cocaine, what am I saying."

The Mexican Pimp rather likes this idea. He can always do with more girls and if this man means business... well, as he said, it's a win for the Shawarma Man, a win for the Mexican Pimp... quite possibly also a win for the daughter.

He pours the Shawarma Man another drink. "I say we drink to that."

The Shawarma Man nods. They are both happy with the deal. Business will be blooming.


End file.
